


No Tittle

by vanillakim



Category: KookV-Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillakim/pseuds/vanillakim
Summary: when two people who do not know each other into one in a marriage bond.can they both love each other?can they understand each other?can they trust each other when a problem engulfs their relationship?





	1. Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> This is Marriage life  
> Mature  
> Boyslove
> 
> Top!Jungkook  
> Bott!Taehyung

"I'll be Pregnant."

Three simple words, short and clear. But able to silence all the people who are in the family meeting room. The elders and advisors of the Kim family - one of the noble clans of honor in South Korea - looked at each other with a very noticeable surprise.

  
"What do you mean young master Kim?" asked one of the family elders who were among the others.

  
"Are not you asking me to give this family successor?" The young lord asked with eyes still fixed on his hands grasping each other over his thighs.

  
"But Taehyung-sama, this is not as easy as you say." Kim Taehyung is silent on his tatami, his true bodyguard is not going to be easy.

  
"But you know, I can not give you children if I do not own them myself."

  
"My lord is calm." One of Kim's family advisors tried to remind the young master, "if you are too emotional it will make you more depressed."

  
"I'm afraid of _jii-sama_ ..." Taehyung's vibrating voice makes everyone who hears it headfirst, their master's life is very difficult that is in the brains of the elders and the advisors.

"All the women who know me different they look disgusted at me, they think of me like garbage when I know I have a womb."

  
"Taehyung-sama."

  
"I-I just want to feel appreciated and loved with sincerity, as simple as that I want."

  
"Do you have your future husband, my lord?"

  
"Actually-" Taehyung stared into the face of his bodyguard.

  
"Taehyung-sama has already given his choice to this man." Hideki Ozora, the bodyguard gave a photo to one of the family elders.

  
"Young master, who is this man?" Kim Jaehwan, the uncle asked after receiving the photo from Hideki's hand. Then submit the photo to another elder.

  
"His name is Jeon Jungkook, one of the employees in our family company." Taehyung again remembers the figure of Jeon Jungkook, a quiet and shy man from the administration of his company. The first time he met the bespectacled man with his cloudy black hair, Taehyung somehow always dreams of it every night.  
Is this reasonable? Taehyung always questioned it. Her body always felt weak when accidentally her eyes found the figure of Jungkook in the lobby of the company walked with the face ducked.

  
"What about his family?" asked one of the white-haired advisers.

  
"He comes from a simple family and is fine, no criminal record, no criminal activity, and most importantly his sexual orientation is like a young master Kim." Obviously Hideki continued his master's remark.

"Did the young lord have told Mr. Jeon about your intentions?"

  
The question makes Taehyung restless on the seat, that's the problem. Taehyung is too scared to meet in person with Jungkook.

  
"I have not told him yet." Taehyung said quietly.

  
The room was quiet again after a sentence from Taehyung just now.

  
"It seems like this meeting is better we end, Taehyung need the same rest." Kim Jaehwan tried to save the nephew from the demands of a question that might hurt him.

  
"All right, but young master Kim-" Taehyung eagerly awaited the continuation of a sentence from one of his family advisors, "-we hope you can bring your future to us in two days."

  
"Thank you for giving me my time." Taehyung acts respectfully by bowing his whole body (big bow) to all his elders and his family advisors.

********

Kim Taehyung, the only surviving successor of the imperial Japanese aristocratic samurai clan as well as the main heir of the blue blood lineage of one of the descendants of the Joseon dynasty nobility. Taehyung's childhood was spent in Japan's mother's birthplace, and it was only when Taehyung was sixteen he moved to south korea with his father.  
The new awkwardness is realized by both parents Taehyung when the child did not also showed significant physical changes. There is no passion or activity that shows the male nature of the child. Taehyung prefers to learn noble manners, attends mother's tea, learns cooking and even learns knitting.

  
For a mother, like whatever child she bore. The child is still his son, his flesh and blood.

  
Taehyung's father and mother remain heartened and accept the condition of the child who turned out to have privileges. Male pregnant, a rare condition where there are only a few who experience it on this earth.

  
How can they know the child's condition?

  
When Taehyung was eighteen, Taehyung had to check up to the hospital about his health before his appointment as the second successor of his family clan. Whole body, without exception.

  
All clan members who know the condition of the heir are very surprised even did not receive it. But thanks to the determination of the mistress Kim, the existence of Taehyung conditions can be accepted by elders and family advisors.

  
So what about Taehyung? What is his reaction?

  
Taehyung was not surprised, because he had suspected something was wrong with him. Taehyung could not have been unaware of his own condition.

  
At the age of ten, Taehyung was aware of his deviant orientation. He prefers to see the boys at school play ball rather than playing the game. At junior high school, Taehyung even had time to like his gym teacher. But, for the fact that he had Taehyung's womb only found out when the results of his self-examination from the hospital came out.  
Is Taehyung sorry to be born that way?

  
Taehyung replied firmly that he was not sorry. All he gets is the fate of God, whatever it is Taehyung accept it with sincerity and airy chest. Because Taehyung sure one day will come a time where he is happy with his condition and surely there will be willing to accept his condition sincerely and love him without any condition.

  
****

"Jeon Jungkook you called Mr. Ozora." Jungkook who was busy copying the data sheets of company employees stopped his activities.

  
"Why?" asked Jungkook curiously.

  
"I do not know, maybe you'll get fired." The man then leaves Jungkook with a mocking laugh.

  
"Hahhh, it seems so." Jungkook picked up all the neatly laid paper, then took it back to his desk.

  
"Jungkook, why are you cleaning your desk?" Jungkook then turned to his left and his blush-red cheeks flushed. That's Min Suga, the manager of the corporate administration team and also the person he's estimated. But unfortunately, Min Suga has belonged to Park Jimin. chairman of their company's financial division.

  
"Hey, why are you?" Suga touch Jungkook's stiff shoulders.

  
"I-I seem to be at a halt." Jungkook replied with his suddenly trembling hand, even his grip on the cargo box almost slipped off.

  
"Which word?" Suga asked curiously, Jungkook was a diligent but somewhat reserved and shy employee. The stylenya is also ordinary though somewhat kono with thick round glass eyes and cloth pants mounted almost under his chest. The rest is nothing that should make Jungkook in stop.  
"Master Ozora is calling me." Jungkook answered without looking at the other person.

  
Suga silence, in fact very rarely people trust from their CEO to intervene. Suga only few times met with the Japanese man. If with a trusted person rarely, for two years work even though only three times have met with their CEO. But even though only three times, Suga is able to remember the CEO clearly. His face is capable of making Suga remember it. If usually the CEO of a large and influential company is led by an arrogant CEO then Suga's first impression of their CEO is beautiful and elegant. Despite the beautiful and graceful definition for women, only the word that Suga can give as a picture of Kim Taehyung.

  
"Suga-ssi, I'm going to see Mr. Ozora, I'm sorry to make you bother to say hello to me." Jungkook's voice awakened Suga from his reverie.

  
"Eh? Oh ... no, no, I do not bother at all."

  
"Then I excuse myself." Jungkook bowed his body.  
"Need me to accompany Jungkook-ah?" Suga holds Jungkook's arm through her.

  
"N-no need." Refuse Jungkook fine, "excuse me."

  
Jungkook walks quickly, let him be considered rude. Jungkook just wants to save his heart that continues to beat too fast and too fast.

  
After the elevator that took him up to the twenty-fifth floor, the top floor of the building. Jungkook was immediately welcomed by Hideki Ozora and three other black-clad men.

  
"Welcome Jungkook-sama," Jungkook was startled as the four men bowed to him, "Taehyung-sama is waiting for you."

  
Jungkook not listening wrong, Taehyung? Kim Taehyung? The mysterious CEO wants to see him.

  
"B-but my fault is Mr. Ozora, I'm just an ordinary employee, I've never done anything to the detriment of the company." Jungkook is afraid, one year working as a contract employee, all of a sudden the company CEO wants to meet how Jungkook might not be afraid.

  
"You are not my master, Taehyung-sama just wants to talk a thing with you." Hideki responds to Jungkook's fear with a smile on his wrinkled face.

  
"But you want to fire me?" Hideki was surprised to hear the words from his new master, "it's better to just fire it out, but please do not get in touch with Mr. Kim."  
Not without reason Jungkook said so, much news circulating that their CEO is a cruel and heartless person. That's why every CEO meeting just sends directors.

  
"Taehyung-sama just wants to talk, not to fire you." Said Hideki convincing.

  
"But-" Jungkook's words stopped as forced two black-clad men dragged his body to enter the room with the mahogany door.

  
"H-hey off ... I controlled Taekwondo I can hurt you." Fear makes Jungkook forget his gentleness. His body continues to move against. He did not want to die young.

  
"Taehyung-sama, I've brought Jungkook-sama to you."

  
"Thank you Jii-san." Jungkook stops all his resistance as his ears catch a heavy sound but it sounds very gentle to greet his ears.

  
"Be polite to Taehyung-sama." Hideki whispered the sentence in a threatening tone that made Jungkook even more afraid.

  
"Jeon Jungkook?" for the first time Taehyung chanted the name directly to the owner.

  
Jungkook raised his head.

  
Is this the cruel CEO?


	2. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taehyung-sama, I've brought Jungkook-sama to you."  
> "Thank you Jii-san." Jungkook stops all his resistance as his ears catch a heavy sound but it sounds very gentle to greet his ears.  
> "Be polite to Taehyung-sama." Hideki whispered the sentence in a threatening tone that made Jungkook even more afraid.  
> "Jeon Jungkook?" for the first time Taehyung chanted the name directly to the owner.  
> Jungkook raised his head.  
> Is this the cruel CEO?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Boyxboy  
> so, if you don't like it please don't read it

For a moment Jungkook felt as if he could not breathe, all seemed to stop for the first time his eyes tangled with brown beads that emit a beautiful aura of warmth.

"Very beautiful." The word spontaneously flowed from his lips, it was a beautiful word unable to describe the figure standing in its white suit.

Taehyung who heard the phrase could only bow his head, for the first time in twenty-seven years of his life there was someone other than a member of his clan who praised him as such.

"Jungkook-ssi please sit down."

"Huh what?" with his blank face Jungkook again asked.

"Sit down Jungkook-ssi"

"A-ahh ... i'm sorry sajangnim." Jungkook seats himself right in front of Taehyung. Jungkook is embarrassed, let alone the gentle laughter that makes Jungkook can not take his eyes off, too beautiful to miss.

Taehyung plays the sleeve of his white shirt, nervous. The first time meet face-to-face, and Taehyung realizes the close look of Jeon Jungkook is very handsome. The thought was successful in making pink streaks coloring Taehyung's cheeks.

Wanting to feel like Jungkook looked away, but every time he tried to get his eyes back on the CEO's face.

'God ... more beautiful and more fascinating than Min Suga' inner Jungkook.

"Actually-" Jungkook lowered his head, embarrassed to be caught staring at the beautiful face for too long. "-there's what I want to talk to you about." Taehyung said.

Jungkook patiently awaits the word 'stop working from my company' from the CEO's red lips.

"Stay with me Jungkook-ssi."

What the hell did Jungkook say, surely the CEO asked him to get married-wait, Married? "Huh?"

Taehyung who heard the phrase Jungkook follow-up panic. He was not a clever man. Taehyung prefers to speak directly to him.

"W-wait, you say married?" Jungkook tries to reassure him that his ears are still healthy.

"I'm sorry if my words just startled you, but yes, I asked you to marry me."

"But why me?" Jungkook is actually asking himself, why is he? Why not someone else.

"Because I chose you."

Jungkook can not believe why he is? Jungkook just does not believe it, they never talk even face to face before. But why is he suddenly proposed by the CEO? Jungkook just feels his dominant side is slightly hurt, okay. Jungkook is not ungrateful, though he is quiet and shy but Jungkook will not refuse if he can be like Taehyung. But is not this too sudden.

"Think about it, I'll give you time tomorrow." Taehyung knows how surprised Jungkook is, suddenly asked to marry someone he has never meet.

"I'm sorry, I can not accept your application Mr. Kim." Jungkook knew his decision was in a hurry, but he just did not want to marry a stranger who had just met thirty minutes ago.

Taehyung who heard the rejection almost cried. His heart had chosen Jungkook but why Jungkook refused it, without even thinking about it first.

"Please excuse me Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook almost said willing when the round eyes with the chocolate bead stared at him with a pleading look very cute, "excuse me Mr. Kim Excuse me."

But Jungkook must be strong, he does not want to marry just because something he did not know the reason.

Jungkook stops his foot when his eyes find Hideki Ozora staring at the pace with a smile on her lips.

"Can we talk for a moment Jungkook-sama."

****

Jungkook stared at the ceiling of his room, his heart hesitated. Mr. Ozora's words continued to fly in his memory. "Taehyung-sama has liked you for a long time, exactly six months ago." 

"Hahhh ... should I accept it?" he asked himself.

"Taehyung-sama dropped his choice on you not without reason, he already knows all about you and even your family, and he really has chosen you to be his husband." Jungkook remember what Ozora has say few day ago. 

"Argghhh ... dizzy." Jungkook shouted in frustration, a dilemma. Her brain ordered not but her heart said yes.

"I beg you to marry Taehyung-sama, he has been too long to bear the burden of his life alone, his parents died just ten years ago, he needs someone who will love him sincerely regardless of who he is and how he lives."

"What should I do?" Jungkook grabbed a pillow and covered his face. Hideki Ozora's words came back to haunt his head.

"If you marry Taehyung-sama, you not only save his soul, but you have saved the only remaining samurai clan in Japan." Ozora's words reentered Jungkook's brain 

"I've decided I can not." Jungkook's decision this time round. He will not change it again.

"Jungkook-ah, dinner is ready."

"Nde ..."

Jungkook opens the door of his room when he hears the call of the eomma, walks slowly and then puts his body in front of the small table that has been made available by the mother's handmade food.

"Eomma ..."

"What is wrong?" The eomma stares at the child who eats his food slowly.

"I'm getting married."

"Uhuk ..." not only the eomma, the appa also choked follow-up. Her son is getting married? With whom? Dating alone never.

"Do not joke Jeon." The appa stared at the child sanctified. Meanwhile Jungkook took off his round glasses, just to look him in the eyes directly. "I'm not kidding."

"With whom?" The eomma asks, if this means Jungkook is really serious.

"CEO of my company." Said Jungkook casually.

"YEEE?"

****

"So this is your future husband?"

Jungkook nervous, after telling Hideki Ozora about his availability, the next day Jungkook directly taken to Kim Taehyung's luxurious mansion. From Busan heading directly to Seoul by private Kim family helicopter. And this is where Jungkook is now, Taehyung's family gathering hall. Sitting alone and Jungkook as judged.

Imagine ten men of almost ages wearing Hanbok and kimonos (Japanese traditional dress) staring at him as if he were a criminal suspect.

"Welcome my lord."

The simultaneous remarks made Jungkook shocked, let alone the ten men saluted with his whole body. Jungkook thinks he will be punished for having dared to marry their heir. But in fact, he was even given the honor of a king.

"Looks like Taehyung-sama picked the right person, look at his body." Jungkook felt uncomfortable when the parents immediately clustered like ants find sugar.

"Is this all muscle?" Jungkook almost laughed as some people touched his arms and thighs.

"You're so tall." A seventy-year-old man tilted his head to look at Jungkook's face.

Jungkook just smile back. God ... have they never met a species like me? Inner Jungkook.  
"My lord, Taehyung-sama is actually very shy, he has never had a lover before, so please be advised that when your wedding night he is a bit stiff." Jungkook stops her smile, the wedding night? The first night meant?

"Can we sit down?" asked Jungkook.

"of course."

Jungkook was a bit clumsy, as all eyes looked at him curiously.

"Is there anything you want to ask?" Asked one who was in front of Jungkook.  
"How old is your young master?" Jungkook looked at those enthusiastic faces. The question is a bit sensitive actually.

"Twenty-seven years, you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Wahhh, Taehyung-sama lucky.You must have strong stamina while in bed."

Jungkook choked on his own saliva, why did the conversation lead to it?

"Sir, I suggest you take this." Jungkook looked at a black-colored man pulling something out of his kimono.

"What is this?" Jungkook received a bottle of black liquid from the man.

"That's your master medicine, a special potion from Japan."

Strong medicine he said? Powerful for what? Thought Jungkook. After that, Jungkook received many prizes that averaged all of the special ingredients. He said hell, let durable and stamina stay awake. Because he did not want to disappoint Jungkook received everything.

It was almost eleven o'clock at night that the old people were so enthusiastic about saying they wanted to go home, sleepy.

"My lord is a gift from my son." One of the youngest-looking men among the ten men surrendered a medium-sized rectangular city.

"What's this, Uncle Kim?"

"Open when you're going to bed, I'll excuse you."

Jungkook stares at Kim Jaehwan's back, the new Jungkook knows is the uncle of Kim Taehyung.

"Hahhh ... how can I bring it?" Jungkook looked at the gift of elders and Taehyung's family advisors.

"Jungkook-sama ..." Jungkook turned his head toward the door and found Mr. Ozora walking toward him, "-they got a lot of presents."

"Yes, and I can not bring everything." Reveal Jungkook.

"Let me help you." Hideki took part of the prize.

"Thank you Mr. Ozora."  
"Do not call me like that, just call me jii-san like Taehyung-sama."

"Thank you jii-san." Said Jungkook, though a bit stiff.

"That's better." Hideki smiled happily, "-oh yes, I've asked a maid to set up the bedroom for you."

"No need, I'll go home right now." Jungkook rose from his sitting position.

"It's Taehyung-sama's request." Hideki whispered in Jungkook's ear, a bit difficult actually because of Jungkook's towering body.

"A-ahh ... well then."

"Let me be with you." Hideki leads Jungkook to follow him.

Along the way to his resting place, Jungkook just realized this luxurious mansion was all made out of wood. Typical Japanese.

"Please go to Jungkook-sama." Hideki opened the wooden door in front of him.

"Thank you jii-san." Jungkook accepts back all the items that Taehyung's bodyguard has brought.

"Good night Jungkook-sama."

Jungkook was still standing in front of the closed door of the room, his eyes looking at the interior of the room. Three times bigger than her bedroom.

"Hahhh ..." again, for the umpteenth time Jungkook sighed. It still can not be trusted. His former life was very ordinary changed only in a matter of days.

Putting things in her arms over the bedside table, smiling amused at how enthusiastic the old guys gave her all kinds of potions she did not understand for what.

"Seriously." Reveal Jungkook.

With a soft motion, Jungkook took off the white shirt he wore, allowing the air conditioning to hit his upper, uncoated body. His dark onyx was glued to a medium-sized box of gifts from Kim Jaehwan.

Jungkook picked up the box and made enough confusion with a white dvd cassette inside, "Cassette? Why did Uncle Kim give this to me?"

Leaving his white shirt lying just above the bed, Jungkook walked to the corner of the room where a desk was complete with laptops and other electronic devices.

"Can I use this?" Jungkook picked up the laptop, then took it to bed.

With the body leaning against the headboard and laptops already on his lap, Jungkook waited curiously at the contents of the tape.

"Huh?" Jungkook's first response when the laptop screen featured a wedding video of a pair of men dressed in traditional Japanese clothes.

"Will we marry an event like this anyway?" asked Jungkook who knows who.

As the video enters the tenth minute, Jungkook's feelings become uncomfortable. Do not tell me this-

"Jeez ..." Jungkook reflex closed the laptop screen, as the scene where the bigger man began stripping the men's smaller clothes.

Jungkook just surprised, okay. He's not that innocent, in fact he also keeps some similar videos on his computer.

"Why is the scene so abrupt." Jungkook re-opens the laptop in his lap, resuming his activities that had been delayed.

Leave Jungkook with his new activities, because without he realizing his brain was imagining Taehyung who is under it.

****  
Next Chap  
****

**Author's Note:**

> please give a feedback.


End file.
